Storm Spirits
by Lord So
Summary: Link has left the Isles of Mercay and struck out on his own to the continent of Fyr. Set 6 years after the events of the Wind Waker and the Phantom Hourglass the story is set in the gap between The Hero of Winds story and the rebirth of Hyrule, The Era of the Great Voyage. Join an older Link, old friends and many new ones as Link explores this new world and possibly older ones...
1. Chapter 1 - Waydale Community

**Storm Spirits** ◭

-Lord So's Corner :)

-Hello readers, welcome to my first ever FanFiction.

Criticism is greatly appreciated but outright hate won't be tolerated. I'm not sure what the rules are on that but it only hurts my feelings :(

-I just wanted to leave this message for anyone who happened to click on my story, whether that be because they are a Zelda fan, they liked the sound of the story or just randomly happened upon this however and wherever.

-To give backstory this story is based on the TLoZ series and mainly based on the Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass games as fans will know these two are directly linked and Phantom Hourglass is a direct sequel to Wind Waker, featuring the same Link :D

So for anyone who is a Zelda fan you can skip this but if you haven't played the two games it may be best to read it as a lot of things from the games are referenced, only referenced though as this is my own thing, or even better you should play them.

-Below I will leave a very quick summary of the 2 games so that anyone who hasn't played the games and/or is only interested in the story can easily hop in, like I said though it is optional as my story is a completely separate media.

-The below summary does not go into detail but a quick refresh may be in order, go play the games guys :)

TLoZ: Wind Waker 

Link lives on Outset Island with his sister Aryll who is one day kidnapped by the minions of the evil Ganondorf! Link sets out on a quest to emulate the protagonist of the Ocarina of Time (Which I am also replaying hehe) and joins with Tetra's crew to find his sister. There are many goals for our hero along the way and he meets many memorable characters like the Kingly Red, Tingle and Tetra/the crew.

Ganon wants the power of the Tri Force and like every incarnation of himself before must be stopped, in an epic final confrontation Link defeats this generations Ganon and seals him away forever…

The end.

TLoZ: Phantom Hourglass

As Link journeys with Tetra and the crew they encounter the mysterious Ghost Ship which steals Tetra away because of her energetic and bold life force. Link washes up on the shores of Mercay Island where he meets Oshus and Ciela who help him set out on his quest to find and save Tetra from the Ghost ship. Link is joined by the self proclaimed 'Captain' Linebeck, as they venture to save Tetra, Oshus reveals his true identity as the Ocean King and reveals the real enemy behind all of the evil incidents, Bellum. Link saves Tetra but to defeat Bellum he needs the Phantom Sword which only Zauz knows how to make.

Finally after Link defeats Bellum in the final encounter the curse on Tetra is released, Oshus returns to… the ocean, the spirits go their own way and Linebeck probably wastes away his whole life in the Milk Bar.

The end.

 **TLoZ: Storm Spirits**

 **Chapter 1**

Waydale Community

"Link! Wake up… Listen!…"

I groan and move my head to the right, but really just away from the noise in general, someone make it stop.

"Geez Link. Do you even care about school? Wake up and come listen to the morning lectures with me."

I force my eyes open and sit up to see my roommate Connet trying to wake me, we have been good friends and have gone to school together for a short-long while now, so i'm on fairly good terms with him.

"Connet" I say as I start to feel awake enough to talk to this bundle of energy.

"Yes Link?" He looks chirpily back at my reply "Now that you're up, we c-"

"Connet" I repeat

"Yes…"

"You do realise. It. Is. A. Bloody. SATURDAY!" I love you man, but even I have my limits. I tilt my head to the left to see my Shell Clock. The Shellop's hand has only just passed half way, which means…

"Connet, you do know that it is 6:15 in the morning. That is AM. Just, at least give me another hour or so then we'll go do something, alright?" I cool down a little bit, i'm always rowdy and grumpy in the mornings but I feel in my rights to be annoyed.

"Link…" He looks like he's just been rejected the chance of a lifetime

"Yes Connet.." great, now I feel bad. (poor guy)

"It's ok we can just go to tomorrow's lecture, they are repeating today's ones at a bit of a better time." He flips open his little notebook and starts scribbling away faster than anyone could see or comprehend other than him.

"Well I do have plans tomorrow but what time did you have in mind, I might be able to do it." I honestly hate school but if it's with Con I don-

"5:30AM"

"..."

"..."

"..."

I reach for my sword and Con dashes faster than when I first met Linebeck in the Ocean King's Temple.

.

….

…..

Peace and quiet, finally.

I quickly get up to go to the toilet so I can get back in bed ASAP, our room is a tiny student dorm with green walls, a serviceable blue rug that covers everywhere but the tiny kitchen (and tiny bathroom) and multiple posters of Con's consisting of the local Fyrdale bands and his favourite series 'Linebeck's Grand Adventures!'. That's right, you heard it here first, THAT Linebeck is now a reality TV star with his own show, it's honestly not all that bad but it's evident that he hasn't changed all that much from how he was when I left Mercay 4 years ago.

So far no one knows of my past. I have told no one here in Fyrdale of the events with Ganon or Bellum, I do sometimes here rumours that I can only assume are about myself and apparently I have been donned as 'The Hero of Wind'. Even though my hero days are behind I still use my sword and practise in secret just so I don't get rusty. I do feel a lot different now that my hero days are over, lonely almost. When I fought Ganon and Bellum I felt another presence in myself other than my own. I came to believe that the Gods themselves were helping me so now that they are gone and my work is done, my hero days are going to be much, much quieter.

A few moments later I stand up after my morning toilet routine, place the newspaper I was reading back on the toilet basin and make about 7 strides to land in my scruffy bed thinking about my fight with Bellum, as I always do. I honestly am still surprised by the influence Bellum had over the whole world, his reach spread much further than Ganon's. Bellum has always been in this world, his evil had spread so far he had halted the expansion of the entire world and after he had been defeated the 6 years after technology had skyrocketed and lot's of things I never thought were possible are now possible.

Obviously a ship is always going to be the best mode of transport (obligatory suck up) but things called Airships are being invented, they are ships carried by massive balloons that are piloted separately from the ship itself so the ships are dropped into the ocean once they reach their destination and the balloon is guided to an offshore location away from the civilians. It really is a genius system but normal ships are better, obviously.

Once i'm under my covers I check my Shellop's time, 6:28AM. Looks like the perfect time for a long nap. I flick the light off, take the packaged food from my right window ledge and place it onto my bedside dresser for the Shellop (they have to eat too) and slowly doze off into and out of this world.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Hope you are enjoying the small bits of information and the new character :D. I just wanted to let people know that to my knowledge there are no OFFICIAL dates for the event in TLoZ and you are just told the years between each game. So basically everything about this world's time and years etc. are all made up. One thing I can say for sure is that this time period is in the 'Era of the Great Voyage' where people are still charting the oceans and is set after Ganondorf destroys Hyrule and before Hyrule is remade (Hyrule being remade is the starting point for the DS game 'Spirit Tracks').

So I don't badly interrupt the start, the date at the start of the story is the date as I write this, the 25th of August, (I may make a new system for the dates but that will take a lot of time and isn't really required so for now it's just normal dates) the year is c768 and to put this into context this means that the events of Phantom Hourglass take place in c762 and the events of Spirit Tracks around c862.

Sorry to interrupt and enjoy!

 **THUD**

 _A loud crash resonates as our hero falls from his deep slumber and onto the newly cleaned blue carpet..._

I quickly recuperate myself and check the time, 11:38AM, patting our Shellop's shell, Con calls him Ten but I don't actually have a name for him, he's just a really good clock.

Actually I think a bit of info is in order on why I have been addressing my clock as if it's alive, well.

That's because it is.

Shellops are a creature native to Fyrdale and have two thick needles which stick out on either side of their shell and can detect the time of day, telling the Shellops when it is night time, so they can hide from predators.

I found this little guy on the beach and gave him some spare food I had in my bag and ever since then he's lived in the dorm with me and Con acting as my own personal clock.

Sometimes I wake up to him on my face and other times he is rapidly spinning his needles to make gusts of wind which give me insane bed head unless I get up which forces him to stop and plod back to his original spot.

He always eyes me when i'm getting ready to leave the dorm, almost angry and sad that i'm leaving. Unfortunately as much as I would love to sit in my room all day playing with a weird, lethargic, sea snail I actually happen to have bigger goals than that.

I prepare to brush my teeth and as i'm rinsing my mouth in the bathroom mirror I look up to see my mousy hair, that's right. The blonde hair went (F in chat boys) a few years ago and my hair has started becoming increasingly brown-er over the years. Luckily because i'm out on sea a lot my hair has lots of contact with the sun which has stopped my hair going fully brown but i'm sure it's just a matter of time before I lose the blonde.

I also happen to be a master of getting ready quick (you learn quickly when you oversleep like me) so I can easily do my teeth while sorting my hair out and picking my cloths for the day.

I decided to go with a blue shirt, loose fit black jeans and my trusty brown boots, I felt like a jog to the pier would wake me up and maybe give me the push I need to actually do something productive this day.

If I knew what was in store for me today, productive would have been an understatement.

As I left the school grounds of Waydale I shimmied down the narrow passages heading through the town centre and onto the main street named Way Lane. I started to jog at a steady pace, maintaining my breath and greeting people that I recognised along the way.

The land of Fyr is very different to that of the Isles around Mercay, many races come together here since Fyr is one of the only large island communities that has been discovered and is also rumoured to be covered in these 'Temples of the Gods' left scattered around by… the Gods, however this is more likely to have been a ploy to attract new citizens than to actually incite adventurers, but one can hope.

I reach the halfway point down Way Lane to the central plaza of town known by the locals as the heart of Waydale, Central Dale. The place was booming far greater than it usually is as people are seen flooding in from all over the place, supposedly coming for their breaks, but there sure are a lot of them.

The people here set up stalls and shops in hope of attracting customers from all over the world. In the far corner I could see a Rito woman selling clothing to a Zora (while the Rito and the Zora are the same ever since the great expansion they have split off into two different races but treat each other as equals). The Rito woman thanks the Zora customer and takes the money into her beak and moves backwards, flies on level with her shop and places the money in a small cage. She then returns to her post with a friendly smile and greets another passing customer, this time a fellow Rito.

The races of this world have become ever closer ever since Bellum was defeated as the dark cloud of his influence has lessened tensions between otherwise tense relations so now the world is mostly at peace, I still get no personal credit but whatever.

The world is very diverse but the main inhabitants of the Isles now are Humans, this is because us Hylians have slowly died out, well this is what I have been told in classes but I do know that you rarely see other Hylians like myself around, we look almost identical to the regular Humans but we have larger ears and have innate magical abilities.

I decided to take a break and perched myself on a bench near one of 'Beedle's Emporiums', ever since I left Mercay, Beedle has expanded his brand all throughout the known world and is now the leading tradesmen of goods and wares, he still works on his boat but it's much more lavish than it used to be.

I kick of my boots, stretch out and take a drink a sip of my Fireroach Rain Water, bottled straight from the source! Full of healthy nutrients with spices added from the Gorons native to Goron Island. I can imagine Biggoron bottling the water now, I feel like he wouldn't really be gentle enough for that kind of work though. I may have been a bit misleading but on Goron Island a hot spring exists near the centre which has become a flowing river since I have left so many of the Gorons now work bottling the hot water and gathering the Fireroach herbs to make the new brand of Fireroach Rain Water.

I downed the spicy water, which no longer had an effect on me, and threw the bottle in the bin closest.

As I was placing my boots back on I looked up to see that a massive crowd had formed as I was taking a break and it was growing steadily bigger. I decided to go and investigate so I pushed through a few of the people until I saw an extremely tall man with a long black beard and short hair. He wore the colours of the royal house but they were still just the cloths of common citizens. I also could see him waving a flag around which looked like it had the royal crest embezzled but it is extremely hard to make out in this madness.

"Excuse m.. Sir.. What is going on?" I struggle to speak as i'm pushed around trying to find out just what has happened.

"Hey young fella, you ok there?" He looked down to see me struggling and made some room so I could stand up straight. "You come here to see the Queen and the Princess?".

"Sorry, what? The Queen, she's here?"

"Yes, you been living under a rock or something? They planned to come down 2 weeks ago today." Well this is why I didn't know then, I was probably sleeping.

"You mean Queen Aria is here. NOW?" I asked shocked that the Queen would even dare set foot outside of the her Royal Palace, what was the need? "And this Princess, you mean she had a child this whole time?"

"Crazy isn't it, apparently this girl has been extremely sheltered and she has kind of just appeared from thin air" the man replies. He's right. This feels kind of off to me.

"Thanks, friend." I decide to take a look myself.

 _ARIA, ARIA_

 _QUEEN ARIA_

 _WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?  
HOW LONG DO YOU STAY_

 _SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!_

I push forward through the heavy mass of people all cheering for Queen Aria and the Princess - who I have yet to hear a name for.

"People of Waydale. I thank you for having me"

The crowd dies down as a female voice silences everyone with a calm, yet commanding, tone.

"As you all know, it is I, Queen Aria who has come to the Capital of Fyr to give the whole world important news and insight to the future of this land."

I start pushing through now that people have calmed down and as I reach the edge of the crowd I see the beautiful Queen Aria, she is the most captivating woman any of us had laid our eyes on, she has long brown, mousy hair (similar to mine now I see it in person). She is now waiting for the rest of the crowd to die down and in an instance I could have sworn she made eye contact with me.

"As you have all heard, I have brought a very special person here with me"

She points downwards to the carriage she is perched on top of. It seems extremely expensive with a balcony on the top and 6 horses pulling it. I'm not sure how I didn't hear it but it's always so loud you never do hear much but chatter.

The carriage roof had a door which opened on Queen Aria's command. The crowds could see a figure emerge and a round of applause bellowed out throughout the whole audience.

In a booming voice the Queen over rules all of the noise without hardship.

" **Please may I present, my daughter, PRINCESS…"**

" **...ZELDA!"**

" **...Tetra?"**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**_

 _It's time for…_

 **So's Segment Section!**

 **Linebeck's Grand Adventure (Segment)**

Hello people from all nations! Captain Linebeck reporting from Mercay Island, today i'm with the Shipwright of the island who has undoubtedly repaired my Salvage Arm on more occasions than I would dare say on Live AIR.

 **Off camera** _I didn't catch your name mr.. "_ Just call me The Shipwright." _...right then._

So i'm here with The Shipwright who, well i'm assuming, has a name unless his parents hated him.

"Eh, you say something?"

Nothing sir, sorry to distract you from your tinkering, just pretend i'm not here, thanks.

"Sounds good to me"

As you see he's a very welcoming person and he is now celebrating his Grand Reopening on the 1st of September! So all of you Landlubbers can head on down to the Shipyard and find yourself a trusty partner to sail the seas with. Hopefully she will talk more than this guy.

"..."

Well… Errm… I guess that wraps up today's feature, tomorrow we will have a full episode detailing the route to the Spirit Island, that's right, the same Spirit Island I went to when I was just a fledgling adventurer, of course not to brag but I was killing Phantoms with my sword at the meager age of 9, pushing 10.

" _Hey Linebeck we need to wrap up the show"_

Oh of course, silly me.

Well, for now it is goodbye my Sea Dogs and I hope you tune in for tomorrow's episode where I meet the Chiefta-

Did you just cut me off Simon, Oii! I'm not done yet you cretin.

FINE! Whatever, I don't care, i'm going to bed, later Mr Shipwright, have a good day.

 **Slam**

 _ **Linebeck's Grand Adventure is brought to you by 'Dairy Enterprise', make sure to hop down to your local Milk Bar to enjoy a glass of Warm, Semi Warm, Slightly Warmer, Lukewarm, Cold and Frozen Milk!**_

Thank you all for reading the first chapter on Storm Spirits! I hope you enjoyed, I remind that I am sticking to the Zelda lore but it will be changed as I see fit for the story I am trying to make. For example Ritos existing alongside Zoras.

Hope you all enjoyed the segment and the overall lighter toned chapter I went for, things start heating up near the end and from now on the story will become a little more serious and hopefully some romance will ensue :D

See you all later,

-Lord So

P.s. I don't mind being referred to as just Luke, Lord So is just my username after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Royalty in Waydale

**Storm Spirits 2** ◭

 **Chapter 2**

Royalty in Waydale

"May I present my daughter, Zelda. I am sorry for not sharing this with you, my people but you must understand I must do anything to defend our country, even keeping my daughter to ourselves these years."

I don't believe it. She looks exactly like Tetra, this doesn't make any sense, I saw Tetra before I came here and she was no Princess then. She's a pirate, not royalty. I do remember that one occasion where Tetra had found a piece of Tri Force in a dungeon and had turned into a Princess momentarily, was this her destiny?

I decided to move around the crowd to look closer at this 'Zelda' character. What I saw amazed me. 'How is this possible?' I thought, as if my question was answered.

"For the past 11 years, I have hidden her, for that I am sorry. However, I now conclude this day to be a day of celebration and the anniversary of our great country. This date is shared with the day our countries ray of hope came into existence, may the festivities commence!"

As Queen Aria finished her speech the carriages following behind flooded into the central plaza and me and the rest of the people gathered were forced to retreat. I looked back to see Queen Aria looking extremely happy and starting conversation with her 'daughter' and again, I might be going crazy, but I swear she has been watching me. As the rest of us backed off to make room for these carriages I wandered off to what must have been the only secluded place in this entire plaza, as I did so a person was smiling in the crowd.

I felt a sudden chill down my spine, the most familiar feeling, it was Bellum's aura. I reached for where my sword should be, but wasn't. I panicked, I quickly turned around but nothing was there. My face was sweating and I was hyperventilating as I froze on the spot and tried to calm myself down, this had never happened before, I had never been scared of Bellum so why was I breaking down now. I went to sit down and on the opposite bench to me, I heard.

"Hey did you just feel a weird chill then?"

"Yeah, so it wasn't just me, what was that?"

"I dunno, maybe everyone is just tense because of the presence of the Queen and the new Princess. I don't think people know what to think."

"Yeah, I suppose."

So it wasn't just me, other people felt it.

Before I had time to think about my previous encounter I heard the sound of booming music as a full orchestra appeared from the inside of one of the carriages, I could recognise the song, it was the Royal Families national music. I heard it playing every day back in the Waydale Community College, I decided that what happened was most likely my mind playing tricks on me and what I felt wasn't real, I think. I figured that Queen Aria and Zelda wouldn't be showing their faces again anytime soon so I decided to go and enjoy whatever festivals were on for a while since today is meant to be a day of celebration and all.

As I strolled through the much more navigable square I found a shop selling Zora Candy, I never did find the appeal of candy made partially with water but it isn't all that bad, so I decided to approach the stand and buy some, which is when I saw a familiar face. A girl named Hazel who goes to the same classes I do in Waydale, I'm not exactly friends with her as I mainly stick to myself but I don't dislike her at the least. I decided that I would say hello while I was here but noticed that she was in a group so pulled a fast 180 out of there.

"Oh, hey Link" as the words left Hazel's mouth the rest of her gang all simultaneously turn around to see me strolling in the complete opposite direction. I swear groups of girls are scarier than Swift Phantoms. I slowly arch my head and body behind.

"Oh hey Hazel, you enjoying the, erm, get together?" Maaaaan this is so awkward.

"Hey, do you know this guy?" one of the other girls asks.

"Ermm, yeah, sorry. I'll be back in a second."

Hazel makes a start over to me as her friends make conversation behind her without even trying to be discreet about it.

"Hey he's kinda cute now I look at him."

"REALLY? You think so too?"

"Wait you really think he is? He has a nice hair colour, almost like Aria's, but I wouldn't say THAT." They notice that I, and everyone else to be fair, have heard them. I instantly shoot my gaze downwards and start towards the bench that Hazel was heading to.

We sit down at a bench on the further side of the plaza, the bench read...

 _In Loving Memory of Wyatt House,_

 _A well-loved father, brother and son. May he rest in peace_

Rest in Peace Link. Bad communicator, general outcast and shy guy. I didn't really believe I was a shy person but I've never been good with girls, living my life does that to you. The only 2 girls I've talked to are my sister Aryll and Tetra but they are different. I've known Aryll my whole life - maybe not so much my latter half - Tetra is just, different. You know? In the midst of our adventures and fighting, we didn't have time for things like that and I doubt either of us are remotely interested in that kind of thing. I digress.

"So Link, I know this is a national event, but. Why are you here? You're not the kind of guy to go to a 'get together' of people. I know you would much rather go out somewhere with Connet or Iris." I look up from the ground after my session of contemplation. Hazel is super nice, we don't talk much but we have the same classes and often bump into each other around the school grounds. She has long chestnut brown hair, she wears freckles that are dotted around her face and as the name suggests she has hazel coloured eyes. A blend of 3 colours that shouldn't be possible but still, it is.

"Well. You know, I was just going to the docks for a jog. I just got caught up in all this and now I'm all worn out." I didn't want to mention the fact that the real reason I was worn out was that until a few minutes ago I thought Bellum was coming for me and that Tetra hadn't aged past 11 years.

"That's just like you, I'm sure it was destined for you to arrive here." She smiled towards me, Hazel is one of the only girls I talk to at the college (apart from the aforementioned Iris) and she seems to understand my troubles with the other gender, it's much easier to talk to her than the other girls.

"I guess."

"Yeah."

We just kicked back for a few minutes, taking in the views, the sounds, the smells. I could smell a strong perfume from Hazel but I feel like it would be weird to segway into how she smells. This is my problem, I just don't know what to say.

"So Link. Why do you look so out of it, I was just going to say hello and leave it at that but you seem a bit strange, scared almost."

"Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"No. It doesn't Link, you know I'm here and that you have no reason to be acting like this at a Royal occasion."

"I saw a ghost. That 'Princess' looks exactly like one of my old friends I met on Outset." Obviously, she doesn't know under what conditions she met but she knows of the existence of…

"Tetra? Your friend looked like Queen Aria's daughter? I wish I could have seen her then."

"There you go, believing everything I say." I sigh, she really is too trusting of people.

"Well it's true isn't it, you have no reason to lie to me."

"Yeah, it's true. I don't know why but the resemblance is uncanny and the Princess looks to be around the age I was when I left Mercay. This makes no sense though because Tetra was…"

"...11 when you left right. The plot thickens" an excited look appears on her face as I can see her imagining the different scenarios almost physically. "So do you think she could have been FROZEN or something? Maybe she was trapped in time and she's being forced to be a Princess to save you. OHHH that's so ROMANTIC!" God save me.

"No, Hazel. I don't think she was frozen or forced to be a Princess for my sake. For one I don't even think that is Tetra anymore, now that my head has cleared I see absolutely no possible explanation as to why she would be 5 years younger than me AND a member of Royalty on top of that." Not to mention she was a pirate but I'll just leave that detail out for now "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to your friends now? I'm sure that they are worried about you." I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to talk but I was genuinely worried, I mean, it's a big crowd out here.

"Well you big meanie, for 1. You are absolutely no fun at all, 2. My friends aren't worried about me and 3. That's because I told them I'm spending the rest of the day with you, how exciting, a whole day with me!"

"Hey. I don't remember agreeing to cart you around with me all day, anyway, didn't I tell you, I only came down to go for a jog to the docks." Possibly a little hasty of a reply but I did only come down for a jog, what else can I say.

"Yes I recall that, but I also recall you whining almost every day about being bored and having nothing to do. Now a beautiful girl is offering to go around with you at this most royal event." I had to turn away for a second cos I was admittedly getting quite flustered. Sounds weird but I only just realised that I was on my own talking to Hazel and as she said, she really is beautiful. Do people think we are on a date? No, I hope not. Well not that I'm bothered obviously, I'm not. It's just annoying is all.

"You done mumbling to yourself Link?. Let's go already." I looked back up to see her comedic-esque smile "you're going to embarrass yourself if you carry on fumbling around like that."

I really do hope, not every girl I meet goes out of her way to embarrass me. Luckily I'm getting used to this and I am a lot more resilient to her mind games than usual.

"Yeah whatever, let's go."

"Well ok then, Mr cool guy" She smiles back and follows behind as we head deeper into the mass of bodies.

A short time passed as we mosied on through the stalls and various shops. We had to stick together as not to get lost in the herd. Many encounters happen as we are knocked, bumped and shoved every which way trying to get to the different stalls, apparently the Queen will be giving a much larger speech after the introduction of the Princess and everyone is in a mad panic to buy the wares on sale as if they are going to be gone the second after the Queen has spoken, which I doubt they will be - at least not after the massive turnout our Capital has received.

"Hey, you wanna stop here Link?" We turned around to see a small Tarot Card stand. I'm not really one for these kind of 'magic' tricks myself, I've had enough of that already. "Hey Link, come on, it'll be fun."

 _In the near distance_

"Hey, wasn't that guy giving really weird readings?"

"Yeah man, did you get a bad reading as well?" The two men wore similar clothing, they looked like people foreign to the capital, maybe from the outlying tribes.

 _Opposite the men_

"That man was really strange, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he gave me really strange readings. From what I hear he has given everyone really similar readings, he's definitely some kind of a scam or bad joke." The 2 women leave audible range seeming extremely discontent.

 _Hey, that guy is way too weird._

 _He's totally scamming us all._

 _Why did the Queen even let him come?_

 _I want my donation back, but he said it was for the Queen, but I don't trust him either way._

What is going on? I've never seen this amount of people acting out of spite towards someone all at once, what on the high seas is this man doing?

"Hey, you think we should just leave then, this guy does seem weird now I see him."

No, wait a second. I need to investigate this closer, this can't be right. "I need to check this guy out Hazel, stay here if you want, I'll only be a second."

"No, I'll come with you."

I, no. We started toward the mysterious man in the Tarot shop. His stand was the only one left open now as people had come and gone and word seems to have spread through the chatter that he is a bit of a weird case, but if I know any better, I think this guy is for real.

We arrived in front of the stand. It read…

 _Finral's Fine Fortunes!_

A catchy name, but not the only thing catchy.

"Hello, Link." He turns over to Hazel "I suppose you must be Hazel, how can I help you two today." I knew it, I know it even.

"Link! How does he know our names!?" Hazel seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey, 'Finral'. Don't you know better than to use your powers for petty things like this, what are you trying to do, scare everyone half to death?" I stated this a bit louder than I probably should have, by now everyone was watching us.

"I'm sorry young man, I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

People had gathered around as if I was some hero going for this man they all thought a creep, but that wasn't it.

"Take your hood off. Now!" With both my hands on the counter, tensions were rising.

"I understand I may have a handsome appearance but in publ-"

"NOW!" I scream. "Do it!" I know I'm right, I can sense it. He's the same as me, the same as **Zauz**. I can read it in his heart, he's not telling the truth.

"So you can read hearts as well, Link." He turns to Hazel who is staring, flabbergasted at my sudden behaviour. "What is it you want now that you know, boy. I've not exactly done anything wrong you know." He's right, at least not to my knowledge, but I need to talk to him. I breathe in.

"You. You're a **Hylian** , aren't you!" I needed answers, Zauz never told me about the Hylians, I have no idea who I am. I need to talk with this person, I can feel that we are linked somehow, I just know.

"So you can sense it, kid, very well. You got me." He waves away the few people who had crowded around, a lot went almost instantly as there was lots to do. Finral ushered me to lean in closer, "We'll talk some other time kid so, for now, I want you to act like this was all just a big understanding and that you are just confused. Ok?" he seemed like a much more reasonable person now and not some cocky jerk, which he previously fit the mould of perfectly.

"Yeah. Fine." I turn around to the crowd and bow my head in apology for the disruption, they mutter and groan as if expecting some grand battle. I'm not sure what I was expecting, I've never felt this connection. I didn't feel it with Zauz but then again, that was a long time ago and I'm sure I've changed a lot. I turned to Hazel who was dumbfoundedly looking toward me.

"Link? Are you really ok?" She seemed genuinely concerned, I'm sure to the outside I seem like I am completely insane but, but.

"I'm so sorry m'lady. He had me mixed up for my brother back in the Ocean King's land." He nods toward me and winks.

"Y- Yeah, he was a bit of a jerk, he owes me some **Rupees.** " I play along with Finral, I need to get out of here, fast. I've never been in as tense and awkward situation in my whole life.

"Oh, right. I mean. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I just thought. I don't know. I just don't understand you at all." She doesn't even look mad, just disappointed. "I mean, what even are Rupees? Why did you call him a Hylian of all things, what were you two whispering about? Why am I always left out of everything you do. Do you not trust me? I know we aren't that close but still, can't you see I care for you, are you that _dense_?" Hazel turns around with a red face. "If you want to tell me what's wrong, I'll be at the docks. That's where you were headed right? I won't be making you go out of your way to find me then."

With a flick of her hair and a salty smile she leans down to pick up the bag she laid down, turns around and starts to leave.

"Wait, no. Hazel. Don't go." I start after her but Finral stops me, and when I say stopped. With magic. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Let her go you idiot kid. She's fine, can't you tell. You may not be used to your powers but even a dumb child like you should be able to tell when you've messed up." He looks up at me with a discerning eye. "You better leave her for now, she needs a second. In the meantime, have a quick game with me!" Finral springs into life as the previous dreary shopkeeper shuffles the cards around.

I take a seat as the crowds around us seem to have left long before the business with Hazel, am I glad for that. I look up to the man, Finral. He has a neatly shaven beard, medium length hair with a natural parting, leaving his hair to land on either side of his face. He has golden yellow eyes. Not necessarily unpopular but it adds to his strange look. He may be hiding his figure but it's obvious to the people who inspect beyond his strange demeanour that he is probably a really good-looking guy, not that I would say that out loud.

"I am pretty good-looking, am I not?" I look up in shock, but then "Yeah, you got it. You do remember I literally just told you seconds ago I can read your heart. Ok, you got it? Ok. Let's do this." He lays out three cards in front of me. They all show some kind of natural disaster or death.

"Do you understand what this means, Link?" He looks towards me. "Today isn't a good day, now honestly I didn't expect you to be here, which is why I'm here BUT. Now that you are everything is ok."

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about? What's happening today? I thought that this was a day of celebration?" I didn't understand, what was Finral trying to tell me? Whatever it was it was extremely convoluted and seemingly unnecessary.

"Yeah, you're right. This is unnecessary but you have to admit, it's fun using your powers to mess around with people, right?" He looks back, his mellow face turning dead serious. "So. I know that I've been acting strangely and you are probably confused as to why I'm here, or what I am etc." Finral clears his throat one last time. "As you can guess, no. I'm not here to provide cheap carnival tricks. I'm protecting the Queen, which is top secret - but you know. I can confide in one of my own. You wouldn't actually believe that the Royal Family AND their heir would leave the castle unprotected, would you?"

He has a point, it did feel a little weird as me and Hazel were walking around. Just not what you would expect at a royal event, it feels too much like a normal festival. Which makes sense now that I know the staff here are just guardsmen.

"Well, Link. I'm just warning you that something is happening, and soon. I don't know what but we are all here for that reason, I had a forewarning that today would bring ill tidings." I just couldn't keep up with his constant change of pace and talking. I had never been barraged with so much info and character changes all at once. "So. Before you depart, which you will be doing, either way. Let me ask you a question Link." He takes the cards, which he still hadn't explained the reason for, and looks me dead in the eye.

"Are you still a hero?"

That word resonates deeply within me. That was a word I didn't think would be placed anywhere near me for the rest of my lifetime.

"I- Err- I. I Don't know, I don't think I am, not anymore." I couldn't respond to his question. The only life I had known properly was that of my hero days, everything before and after that felt empty and I didn't want to fully let go of the word.

"Well. You're going to have to decide that for yourself, no one and no _being_ decides a man's worth." With that Finral placed his hands on his table and pushed himself upwards and onto his feet. "All right I'm off. See you later squirt."

"Hey, wait. What did you mean?" He ignored me and waved me off. What really was the point in trying to talk to that man, he was so strange.

I didn't exactly know what to make of this whole day, to be honest. I decided to hop onto my feet and leave this strange place, I could have sworn I left the house around 12AM but it was already 4 in the afternoon. So much had happened that this day feels like it's gone by so quick, yet so excruciatingly slow.

I patrolled the rest of the shops and stalls, I paid close attention to all of the people of duty, just like Finral said, I spotted things out of the ordinary. I definitely caught some of them looking my way, they probably just saw me with Finral earlier but I can't help think something extremely odd is going on here. Lots of really odd things have happened today and for the life of me I can't figure out why the world has picked today to throw everything at me, I just wanted to go out for a jog for fuck sake. I found a nice little bench in some part of the town centre that I _would_ usually recognise, now though. I can't even go in a straight line and keep my bearings.

I decided to start thinking about what to say to Hazel when I next saw her, I guess the only real way to explain without making more excuses is to just tell her. Tell her about me, who I was, what I am. I honestly wish I could, but I'm as much a mystery to myself as to anyone else, I have no idea about the Hylians or even where to start with my past.

I think my brain is going to explode just thinking about what I'm going to say.

But then.

As if the world was lashing out at me for thinking such juvenile thoughts, everyone heard the sound we most dreaded.

 _ **BREEEEEEEE! BREEEEEEEE! BREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

" **EVACUATE THE TOWN, I REPEAT. ALL CITIZENS OF THE DALE NEED TO LEAVE, PIRATES. I REPEAT..."**

I looked up to see swarms of Rito flying above the heads of everyone, they were flying over in swarms and that sound meant only one thing and I wasn't the only one who knew. A mad rush flew over the square like none other and people fled with no remorse. I could only watch until I saw where they were running from.

 _I flew to my feet faster than I had ever moved in my life._

" _ **...PIRATES ARE ATTACKING THE DOCKS!"**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**

Chapter Glossary

 **Zauz:** A Hylian native to Zauz's Island in The Phantom Hourglass, he is the only person in the world with the knowledge on how to craft the 'Phantom Sword', the only weapon capable of killing Bellum.

 **Hylians:** An ancient race of humanoids who inhabited the land of the Gods, they are slowly becoming increasingly less common and in the current timeline no one knows what they look like or really what they are.

 **Rupees:** A real currency, but in this case, fictional and heavily linked to all Zelda games. Usually, Rupees are worth a similar amount cross-game. For example 100 in all games a Green Rupee is worth 1, Blue 5, Red 20 and then each game differs with the amounts but a Rupee worth 50 is typically purple. Not a fan of the Rupee system in a story form as I believe it works much better in the games, so instead, I developed my own currency system named Cel, which is native to Fyr and will be expanded upon.

Thanks a lot for reading. This chapter was bit longer than the previous and a bit more serious toned.

With the introduction of potential new powers, Finral, Hazel, Zelda's age, Bellum and Link's lust for answers about himself, where will he find himself in the next chapter?

-Lord So


End file.
